The present invention concerns a coated non-woven material comprising a base layer made of a fibrous non-woven web and at least one layer made of a thermoplastic film which has been applied under heat onto one face of the base layer. The coated non-woven material can be used, in particular, in disposable absorbent hygiene articles such as diapers for babies or incontinent persons as well as training pants and sanitary napkins comprising a liquid impervious backsheet, a liquid permeable topsheet and an absorbent pad disposed between the backsheet and the topsheet and bonded at least to the internal face of the backsheet, for making, in particular, the backsheet which usually is made of a thin polyethylene film, to impart to this backsheet with a fabric-like or textile appearance and tactile impression, more agreeable for the user.
The invention also concerns a process for making such a coated non-woven material.
It is known in the art to coat fibrous non-woven materials with a thermoplastic film. Such a material is disclosed in patent GB 1 403 603. However, this patent does not give any indication about adhesivity between the two layers, or the textile appearance of the resulting product.
EP 0 187 725 discloses a coated fabric comprising a base layer made of a fibrous non-woven material in which densified and non-densified portions are preformed and a thermoplastic film hot bonded onto one face of said base layer so that the penetration depth of the film within the base layer is limited to less than the total thickness of the basic layer.
According to this patent, such a penetration depth of the thermoplastic film within the base layer is necessary to obtain an improved adhesion of the thermoplastic film to the fibrous non-woven material of the base layer.
However, penetration of the thermoplastic film (which may range from 10 to 250 micrometers) within the fibrous non-woven material, which is enhanced by temperature and pressure during the manufacturing process, becomes a major drawback since a significant amount of the melted thermoplastic film may penetrate into non-densified areas of the fibrous non-woven material, resulting in a decrease in the fabric-like tactile, impression and softness of the uncoated face of the fibrous material.